


Maybe binge watching Brotherhood was a mistake.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Yeah, I wish I’d been a, wish I’d been a teen, teen idle. [3]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Minor Character Death, featuring sleeping Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: She glances sideways to look at Damian. Damian whose wrapped snug in pink Hello Kitty blanket, leaning on a softly snoring Jason, totally looks dignified despite you know clutching onto a pink Hello Kitty cover to the point his knuckles are turning white. He also looks a bit sick at the realization that Tucker is going to murder Nina and Alexander so he can just keep his job as a state alchemist. Because apparently being poor is worse than murdering your own wife and later your daughter and her dog. She grimaces at the  memories of her dad throwing her off a several stories building because she was spying on him to spoil his crimes.Maybe watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood wasn't a good idea, Steph realizes and feels dumb for not realizing this sooner.





	Maybe binge watching Brotherhood was a mistake.

"He's going to kill her," Damian deduces without so much as a tremble in his voice because the League of Assassins doesn't teach kids to not only be child soldiers but to be Sherlock Holmes too. Or, rather, they taught Damian, whose a bratty kid but none a less a kid, to become the next Batman because Bruce actually did the deed with the freaking daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. 

Steph still doesn't know what to think of that. Really she doesn't even after living with living proof of said sex who keeps making remarks about stuffing her bra because again Damian is a bratty kid but none the less a kid. 

Who would have thought this would have been her life after dying? 

She glances sideways to look at Damian. Damian whose wrapped snug in pink Hello Kitty blanket, leaning on a softly snoring Jason, totally looks dignified despite you know clutching onto a pink Hello Kitty cover to the point his knuckles are turning white. He also looks a bit sick at the realization that Tucker is going to murder Nina and Alexander so he can just keep his job as a state alchemist. Because apparently being poor is worse than murdering your own wife and later your daughter and her dog. She grimaces at the memories of her dad throwing her off a several stories building because she was spying on him to spoil his crimes. 

Maybe watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood wasn't a good idea, Steph realizes and feels dumb for not realizing this sooner. Stephanie doesn't say a word as she grabs onto one of Damian's little hands (but don't call Damian little or a kid, it was like calling Ed little but unlike the oldest Elric Damian had no problems following through with his violent and very Jane Austin period sounding threats) that can kill her so easily. In totally diverse ways with just a spoon or pillow or anything. He could probably murder her with bubblegum if he wanted to little hands or not. 

But then who was Steph to morbidly think of Damian's hands when hers had killed his mother and grandfather.


End file.
